¡Lisa esta enamorada!
by Nekocaro
Summary: Lisa creció,se encuentra en noveno grado y tiene quince años.En su primer año de secundaria esperaba que fuera tan normal como lo fueron sus últimos años de escuela primaria,pero... ¿Y si se volviera a enamorar de Nelson? el actual chico mas popular de toda la secundaria y ahora que viven en mundos totalmente diferente de inmediato se da cuenta que no es posible ¿o habrá esperanza?
1. Chapter 1

Todo cambio ¿o no?

Prologo

Muchas cosas han pasado en la vida de Lisa en estos años, ella se encontraba sentada en la cafetería analizando eso, primero miro el grupo de su hermano, que ahora tenía diecisiete años, y pertenecía al grupo "popular", pero no fue de la noche a la mañana fue algo demoro tiempo. Desde su primer año, noveno grado, Bart ideo un plan en el cual para décimo ya pertenecía al grupo, claro que no era la cabecilla del grupo, pero en ese año sus juntas en la escuela con Milhouse disminuyeron a cero, sin que nadie en la secundaria supiera sus juntas fueron mucho más frecuente en puertas adentro de la casa Simpson ,para mitad de año Milhouse logro acercarse al grupo de Bart y ahora se encuentra sentado al lado de Bart el lider actual.

Lisa siguió mirando el grupo, al otro lado se encontraba un chico que creía no conocer, según su hermano él también estaba en noveno grado se lo encontró en vacaciones, la verdad no sé hablaron mucho pero su hermano le dijo a Lisa que Milhouse le pareció simpático y de alguna forma con eso el chico se encontraba hablando con ellos, cuando Lisa estuvo a punto de sacar la mirada escucho una risa familiar, era Nelson el denominado "chico malo" de la escuela, en esta secundaria Nelson era peor que cualquiera si lo hacías enojar si eres una chica no te dará un paliza ,pero pondrá a sus secuaces a acosarte hasta que te cambies de escuela o busques la paz por medio de cosas que regalarle que deberán ser de gran valor, para Lisa esto no era así según ella tenía a su hermano de protección sin saber que era que Nelson se apiadaba de ella por ser ella.

Yendo más a fondo ahora Nelson tiene un trabajo, él lo intento de nuevo ahora tiene un taller mecánico en las afuera de su casa en el que arregla autos, motos, bicicletas, etc… se podría decir que gana buen dinero al ser el único mecánico que no solo arregla autos en todo Springfield, por ello Nelson ahora tenía una casa más aceptable y las salida de su madre la verdad no le importaban, él sabía que su madre hacia lo que quería aunque a veces en las noches heladas la extrañaba ,otra cosa más que sabía Lisa

—¡oye tú deja de!... —La chica de pelo rizado dijo lo otro mas bajo— deja de mirar a Nelson

Lisa de ahora un cabello que le llegaba al hombro, cintillo naranjo y una pequeña chaquilla que se tiraba a un lado volteo algo sonrojada al ser malinterpretada —No paso eso, me haz malinterpretado totalmente, yo solo analizaba después de todo hoy es nuestro primer día y es esencial observar a tu alrededor, este será nuestro ambiente por cuatro años

La chica de pelo rizado rio, miro a su amiga —Lisa para las formalidades, soy tu mejor amiga.

Sheila una chica de risos negros, ojos verdes piel un poco bronceada con una pecas que pareciese que intentaban camuflarse, vivía en Springfield desde que era una niña y al cumplir once años se unió al movimiento verde de Springfield en donde con a Lisa con la cual ahora son mejores amigas, con el tiempo Sheila creció y se volvió tres centímetros más alta que Lisa.

* * *

Espero que les gustara este pequeño prologo,es una historia que rondo mucho mi cabeza un tiempo y hoy me decidí a escribirla en este fandom que no veo muy activo en español


	2. capitulo uno

¡hola!, adiós soy un asco u.u

* * *

Capitulo uno

Ahora estaba caminando sola, hace algún rato Sheila camino hacia el otro lado de la ciudad ya que podría decirse que vivían en lugares alejados, Lisa miro hacia la calle llena de autos al parecer salir de la escuela en el horario punta era su primer contra hacia la preparatoria. Tanto ruido era estresante así que se decidió y cambio de ruta por un callejón que llevaba por unos barrios algo pobres que parecen haber mejorado con el tiempo, pero se rumorea que fue por el cambio de ubicación de constante tráfico de drogas aunque era obvio que esto no está al cien por ciento confirmado ya que como siempre la policía de Springfield hace algún tipo de vista gorda y mantiene desinformada a la población.

-cerdos corruptos… .-murmuro para sí misma esperando que no la escucharan al contrario de muchos que preferían vivir en una ciudad corrupta, pero sin la pelea de la mafia y la policía a Lisa solo le parecía que era solo la solución más rápida

-¡maldita chatarra! ¡Esté auto es un cacharro!

Al parecer a un ex campesino quizá amigo de Cletus quizá ahí por el aumento de empleos y el empeoramiento de la vida, mucho más de lo que era, en las afueras de la ciudad. El auto que tenía estaba en malas condiciones seguramente opto por lo más barato al tener poco dinero y grandes necesidades de traslado porque el lugar en donde están los barrios más baratos y los focos de trabajo eran muy lejanos.

Lisa miro el barrio, luego noto que había una gran cantidad de escándalo y su mente en un dos por tres supuso quien se acercaría

-¡ha ja!- la risa burlona de siempre en esos casos, si fuera por el chico del otro lado de la calle seguramente dejaría al pobre hombre ahí varado, pero por cosas de trabajo él de pelo castaño ayudo a mover al auto hasta su garaje para arreglarlo. Aunque estaba claro que nadie sospechaba del pequeño espionaje de la quinceañera que aprendió el arte de pasar desapercibida el cual según cuentan en la preparatoria se aprendía desde muy pequeño por los chicos inadaptados que se encontraban sin ningún interés de ser notados en ciertos momentos.

Cuando Nelson volteo al escuchar una voz familiar decir algo como "¿Sheila, qué haces con el teléfono de Milhouse?"Claramente la imaginación era la causante al igual que pensar en esa chica tan especial (realmente no en el buen sentido) con sus perlas en el cuello y su pelo color sol hablando en con su celular con expresión dudosa.

Imaginación.

Imaginación… ¿obvio?, pero… ¿Por qué ella?

-Mijo, ¿le ocurre algo? Se le nota en las blancas de arriba

-nada…

* * *

-¡bien! Ahora que estoy en la zona fuera de peligro te diré por que intentaba susurrar y el porqué de mi corte a la llamada tan repentinamente.-tomo un poco de aire exaltada y hablo rápidamente- acabo de ver a Nelson, ya sé que no soy de esas adolecentes que realmente se preocupen por esas cosas, aunque realmente mi conducta indico todo lo contrario al esconderme de una manera bastante psicópata como esas adolecentes totalmente desesperadas que aspiran a demasiado o cosas regalimente ¡¿acaso esa palabra existe?! esta está ya sabes ¡ay! Olvide la pa-

-¡Lisa! No hables como piensas o será ¿Qué estas nerviosa?

-bueno, realmente no mucho… solo un tanto mucho.-respiro tranquilamente y hablo.- como dije acabo de ver a Nelson y en vez de saludarlo como cuando estaba en primaria lo mire desde lejos… ¡y me escondí!

-Lisa... tú no eres tímida, pero anímate seguramente es porque hace mucho no se ven

-sí sé… espero que no sea otra cosa o seré otra entre mil más que les gusta el chico rudo de la escuela y realmente no saben nada de él

-bueno… suponiendo que eres otra enamorada no serias otra de mil más, ya que tú lo conoces desde cuarto de primaria como algo parecido a un amigo, así que no se me desanime

-muchas chicas lo conocen de la primaria…

\- ¡oh vamos! Tú hermano es una de sus mejores amigos

-¡Sheila deja de hablar como si hubiera posibilidad! ¡Yo soy una ñoña y el actualmente es de los chicos más populares en la escuela!

-¡entonces deja de hablar como si te gustara!

-…

-…

-…

-¿te jodi? ¿Cierto?

-… mejor hablemos de la actividad a la que queramos entrar

-¡yo elegiré Español!

-sabes que elegiré clases extra de Música, Arte e Inglés y el horario de Español es muy raro

-¿y natación?

-el deporte no es lo mío…

-¡entonces si o si Astronomía!

-no sabía que existía esa actividad

-realmente no es una… pero conseguí el permiso para hacerla por aficionados con la condición de no molestar a ningún profesor y tener al menos seis integrantes además al menos tener uno que otro libro de astronomía

-suena bien ¿Cuántos miembros tienes?

-tú, yo… y un amigo un poco traidor

-¿traidor?

-estaba en la escuela primaria de Springfield del otro lado de la ciudad según escuche es igual a la tuya, por así decirlo mi amigo es un chico tan ñoño como tú con muy buenas calificaciones, que siempre ganaba la feria de ciencias de la escuela. Seguimos siendo amigos, pero lo considero un traidor porque el primer día de secundario, ósea hoy lo que hace esto algo reciente, el muy traidor se volvió alguien en la escuela y no me invito ¡no es justo! Así siempre seré la amiga de… ¡y es terrible!

-¡oh no! Si tú eres la amiga de… entonces ¡¿Qué queda para mí?!

-Lisa… tu eres popular o al menos reconocida por los pasillos como la estudiante en su primer año de secundaria más conocida. Lisa medio Springfield te conoce y solo estas en noveno grado

-soy… popular.- y el teléfono callo y la chica empezó a gritar.- ¡soy popular! ¡Medio Springfield sabe de mi existencia!

-Lisa… ¡Lisa! Esa maldita me ha colga´o.

-¿alo?, Sheila, necesito el celular de Milhouse

-¿perdón? ¿Mi iPhone 6Primiun edición limitada?

-lo castigaran

-sabes que ese IPhone es mío por derecho

-¡te-te doy el mío!

-¡si! ¡Gane 50 dólares!

-¡Espe-!

Sheila colgó el teléfono, ya no necesitaba escuchar a ese idiota, al parecer con solo ganar esa apuesta ya se sentía feliz ya que ella era la única persona en el la escuela que creía que Bart Simpson era un buen amigo a pesar de los rumores que decían sobre él como "¡no lo quieres solo lo trata como su Patiño!" rumores dichos por sus seudo- fans que solo miraban apariencias al igual que las otras de aquel chico popular en el cual su mejor amiga poso los ojos. Aquel chico se le mira como uno malo un "bad boy" o alguna cosa deforme similar sin darse cuenta que realmente ese chico podría ser tierno, influenciable e inseguro. Sheila se lanzó a su cama, busco algo en su celular para luego sonreír ya que a ella le encantaba hacer cosas como esas ya sabes ver lo que otros no ven, quizá por eso ella sabía demasiado.

* * *

¡hasta acá! perdónenme sigo siendo un asco es que siempre quise hacer eso u.u 

**agradecimientos a todos los que dieron señal de vida en el prologo pobre que hice **


End file.
